Controlling Clay Cadavers
by AlphaWolfAleric
Summary: When Diedara and Sasori are sent on a mission they end up having to stay the night, IN THE HONEYMOON SUITE!


_**Controlling Clay Cadavers (DiedaraXSasori)**_

I was walking with my partner Sasori to the Leader's office. When we walked in it was just as dark as ever. Sir Leader sneered down at us from the raised chair he always sat in, "You two are to go to the Tea Country. You must kill Mishiama Karuta. You will find him in a large open area at 9:00 p.m. the day you get there. He will think he is waiting for two business associates but he will get you. You will kill him and make it look like an accident understood?" "Yes sir" Me and Sasori chorused the answer we knew we had to give. I turned right away and Sasori turned after me and as we walked out of the office we both knew this was going to be a difficult mission. I knew for sure that we would have to work together perfectly to make it appear as though the man's death was an accident and not a hit. My techniques would be of little use unless we somehow found out that he worked with explosives for festivals or something, "So we're off to the Tea Country, Un?" I was trying to start some kind of conversation with Sasori. He was always so silent and cold towards me, I didn't know if I could ever tell him how I felt about anything, "Yes we are." My heart skipped a beat, he had actually spoken to me, "I wonder what this man looks like and why we have to kill him, Un." I glanced at Sasori. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, "I suppose we shall find out." He turned his head to stare out a window as we passed and I saw the expression of cool intellect on his face. I knew he was planning the kill already. He always did this and it was just fine with me if he did all the hard thinking, I was always more of an action guy anyway. I glanced out the window and saw Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki returning from their mission. 'Wonder if they succeeded in capturing the Uzumaki boy...' I was pulled from my thoughts by my face and body colliding with a wall, "Ow that was not fun, Un." I turned to see Sasori glaring at me for my incompetence, "Sorry Sasori-san, Un." I was red from getting smacked by the wall so he didn't see my blush but I knew I was blushing by the heat rising in my face and neck, "Watch where you are walking Diedara." He glared for a moment longer then turned and began walking again. I fell into step behind him and let him lead the way out to the gates and all the way to the Tea Country we didn't talk. I found the silence disturbing but I knew that if Sasori was thinking he needed it to be quiet. I kept my silence until we reached the gate of the village we were supposed to go to. We had already disguised ourselves as the business associates of the man after killing them of course. My transformation was flawless but the man was somewhat burly and brutish. Sasori had turned into the more suave looking of the two. I now had an auburn buzzcut and small green eyes that seemed to scream, 'Don't trust me!!' I had checked myself in a pool of water and I guess I didn't look that bad but Sasori looked really good. He had very long black hair like Itachi but thicker and longer. He has normal sized blue eyes that looked like the eyes of a child rather than those of a business man in the trade of illegal smuggling of explosives. I glanced at the guards of the gates but they let us through no questions asked. I glanced back to Sasori and he had turned to walk into the hotel. I walked in and asked for a room, "I'm sorry sir but all we have is the honeymoon suite." I looked at Sasori and he nodded, "We'll take that, Un." The clerk gave me the key and told us the room number and we walked off to do our job. I spotted the man and looked at Sasori, "You can just put the briefcase near him and blow him up if you want. It would seem that this would be the best way as his trade has to do with explosives." Sasori gave me the order and we walked out I stood by quietly looking like the thuggish bodyguard I was supposed to be. I handed the briefcase to the man and I threw a small clay bird on the bench next to him. "Well As we have completed our transaction we shall leave." Sasori turned and walked away. I followed just behind him and the bird exploded as we reached the edge of the open place. I laughed and Sasori glared at me for a moment then we walked back to the hotel and went to the room. I looked around and saw that there was a heartshapped bed, mirrors everywhere and a nice bathroom. I went in to take a bath dropping the transformation. I had barely settled into the warm water when the door opened and in walked Sasori. He was naked and he just sat right down in the tub with me and began to wash himself. I looked at him trying to appear shocked but I was too happy to see him. I smiled and started washing his hair. He turned around and started to wash my chest and stomach and his hands brushed my cock lightly and I tensed and continued washing his hair then I moved to his chest and stomach letting my hands trail down and brush his cock as well. he stiffened and then looked right into my eyes, "Diedara... You may not know this but I have admired you for quite some time now." I was so shocked but I looked into his eyes, "I love you Sasori, Un." I blurted my feelings before I could stop myself. He blushed and looked down, "I love you too." I reached around his back and hugged him tightly to my chest. I could feel him harden as I did. "Sasori, you feel this too don't you, Un?" He nodded and I reached down to his cock and gently wrapped one hand around it not sure of myself but I wanted to look good for Sasori. I moved slowly up and down with my one hand and I ran my other hand along his chest and stomach dancing my fingers over his muscles. I felt him tense as my grip was released and I put both hands up onto his face. I pulled him into a kiss and licked his lip. He opened his mouth and I slid in my tongue. I probed every corner of his mouth and he moved his tongue to lock with mine. I moved my hands on his chest and pushed him back from me a little, "Sasori, I love you and I want this but can we afford to have this happen with our partnership for the Akatsuki, Un?" I was so eager to do this but I didn't want to loose my place in the organization. "Diedara, I can trust you not to tell anyone can't I?" I nodded, "Then you can trust me to do the same." His eyes were so reassuring that I knew he wasn't lieing to me. I leaned forward and rested my head against his chest, "Sasori, I am sure I can trust you, Un." He hugged me close and I could feel his member harden, "Sasori I am ready for whatever you wish to do, Un." I nodded and he moved me off him a little and stretched slowly trying to tease me, "Do what you wish to me Diedara. I have no mind to take complete control of every situation." His eyes were full of lust and quelled need. I leaned forward again and ran my tongue along his chest. I sucked gently on his nipples and I licked his smooth flowing muscles. I moved my head down into the water and licked his tip. He moaned and squirmed. I had never heard more than an order out of Sasori before tonight and now he was squirming because of something I was doing. I knew I had control as long as I was touching him. I brought my head out of the water to breath and then went quickly back down. I took the end of his cock into my mouth and licked and sucked. I released him and the water moving against him made him squirm even more. He liked the feeling of the motion I was causing. I slid myself up to his face and I kissed him again. His tongue wrestled with mine for supremacy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist deepening the kiss. Suddenly one of his hands left my waist and was groping around my ass. I felt a sudden shock of pain and I fought against his hands. 'No this isn't right…' I suddenly felt a wave of pleasure roll up my spine as he touched something inside me. 'This is perfect… not just right but perfect.' Sasori realized that he had touched something inside me and he constantly hit that same spot. I moaned and he pulled his finger out of me and kissed me again. "Diedara, do you know how to do what I just did?" I nodded wanting to look knowledgeable, "Then do it to me and give me the pleasure I have given you." I nodded again and reached my hands around finding his opening and sliding one finger in moving it around. He fought against my finger until I suddenly slipped in far and he relaxed and moaned. "Sasori are you ok, Un?" I was worried that maybe it was a moan of pain not pleasure, "I'm fine Diedara. It feels good…" His sentence trailed off as I moved my finger around some more and he squirmed against it. I pulled out and he groaned. He pressed closer to me and breathed in my ear, "Diedara… You are the only one…" I shivered as his warm breath played against my ear and neck, "Sasori… I have… always… loved you… Un." I felt him tense as my breath hit his face and my words hit his mind, "Diedara… I have always admired your… fun-loving mind and your ruthlessness in battle… I love you Diedara" I was so shocked by his words that I fell back out of his arms into the water of the tub. I hit my head on the wall and came up coughing and spluttering. I had heard him say it before but this time it hit home that he had been talking to me. He looked worried about me, "Sasori it's ok. I'm a klutz anyway, Un." He still looked worried, "Diedara are you sure? Sometimes I worry about all the times you hit your head." I laughed and he smiled a little, "I'm fine, Un." I slid myself closer to him and he relaxed a little. I stood and got out of the tub walking into the bedroom. (Yes I know you said it should be in the tub but I have trouble writing tub love) I heard Sasori get out and follow but I forced myself not to look back at him. I laid down on the bed with my hands above my head, "Sasori, do as you wish, Un." I looked up at him as he stood above me and I saw his face light with the possibilities. He bent down and took gentle hold of my cock and rubbed it fast up, down, around the tip. I moaned and bucked my hips into his hands. I suddenly felt a warm liquid spurt out into his hands. I looked to see that I had come all over his hands, "Sorry Sasori, Un." He smiled and licked his fingers slowly, "You are so sweet Diedara." I wondered what he meant and he came down and kissed me. I could taste my cum on his tongue. I wrestled my tongue against his and he pulled back sliding his tongue along my body down to my cock. He took my cock all the way into his mouth and sucked slowly licking and pressing gently on my hips with his hands. I felt myself come again and he swallowed my fluids like he was dieing of thirst. I sat up and he slid off of me, "Diedara what is it?" I shook my head, "It's nothing, Un." I laid back down and he lifted my leg gently, "Diedara, this might hurt a little. I'm not sure…" I nodded, "I can take it, Un." I was really scared but I wanted to look brave for him. He put my leg over his shoulder and lined himself up to me. I felt a sharp pain as he slowly pushed his tip into my entrance. I fought his length and yelled, "NO!!!" 'That was the first time I haven't said Un after my sentence in years and it feels so weird.' I paused in my pain and considered what was causing the change in my cool yet fun-loving attitude. I felt in this pause a sudden wave of pleasure roll from the same spot inside me, "SASORI!!!" 'There I go doing it again', "Diedara are you ok? Please relax." I nodded that I was ok, "It's a little hard to relax, that hurt, Un." 'There I forced myself to say it again.' He seemed to notice the return of the suffix word, "Diedara really are you ok now?" He moved slowly in and out of me and lifted my leg a little higher slipping in deeper, "I'm fine now, Un." I shifted my hips and felt him go in still deeper. He pumped into me slowly and I moaned, or was it him? I was no longer sure if I was making noise or he was. The stupor induced by the pleasure I was feeling was driving all other senses out of my mind. I moved slowly with him and I felt him tense and relax as he came into me. I came all over the hands now holding onto my cock. He was stroking me slowly, he groaned and slid out to a moan and a whimper from me. I looked into his eyes, "Sasori is there something wrong, Un?" he looked at me with the tears from my struggle still on my face, "Diedara I hurt you for my own pleasure… I am sorry." I shook my head, "It only hurt for a minute then it felt… So good, Un." He smiled, "I am glad that I was not hurting you too much… I love you." I nodded, "I love you too, Un." He sat on the bed and looked at me again leaning forward and kissing me gently wiping the tears away with one of his hands. I noticed that the other hand was still holding gently onto my cock. I reached behind me and gently took hold of his cock noticing that despite the recent ejaculation it was still fully erected. I stroked him slowly and lovingly earning a moan, "Sasori… I'm tired… But I don't want to stop, Un." He nodded against my back where he had leaned his head, "I know… I want this to continue forever." I turned around to him and kissed him pushing him down onto the mattress and lifting his leg over my shoulder, "I want to try this, Un." I lined up and slowly pushed in. he struggled against me and shouted but I continued on as he had with no more than a, "Sasori it's ok relax, Un." I pushed and suddenly slipped in and he groaned loudly, "Diedara…" I moved slowly then faster until suddenly I felt a slow bubbling inside me and I tensed for a second then released into him. I lifted his leg higher and slipped in farther continuing the push until I was all the way inside him, "Diedara… You are long…" I was shocked by this statement and I didn't know if it was good or bad, "I didn't ever think of that… You are long as well… Un." He shook his head, "Not as long as you… You reach deep inside me hitting the best spot…" He moaned again even louder. I slid slowly out of him to another groan and a needy whimper, "Sasori, I believe that you can reach the best spot if you try, Un. Come on and try, Un." He turned over and nodded, "I will do anything for you Diedara." He lifted my leg once again and just as my cock was missing the secure warmth of him he slid in and I felt the shock of pain but he pushed faster. I felt him go down into me very far. He slid in and out pumping slowly then I felt it he hit something so sweet inside of me, "Sasori… you can reach, Un." I felt him reach around my waist and he gently took my cock into his hands and stroked me slowly as he pumped faster and faster into me, "Diedara, I am reaching into you but my strength is gone…" I nodded, "Mine is gone too, Un." I felt him slide out of me and suddenly a new thing was wrapped around my cock. He had taken me into his mouth and was slowly sucking and licking. Kissing and nipping the shaft and then he pulled off and laid back on the bed falling asleep quickly. I laid back entirely and fell asleep too. When I woke the next morning I saw that Sasori as already awake and had laid my clothes out for me. I got dressed and went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth just to make myself look professional enough to go back to the Akatsuki, "Sasori, we won't tell anyone about this right, Un?" He looked at me and nodded, "We won't tell a soul." I smiled and put my cloak on and fixed my long bangs in front of my eye. Sasori was sitting on the sink looking into the mirror fixing his hair and making sure there were no signs left of our night together. We walked back to the Akatsuki and went to the leader to report on the mission, "Sir Leader… We have completed our mission in the Tea Country." The Leader looked down at us and nodded. We took the dismissal and turned as one walking out of the room. I was still smiling and Sasori had a small smirk on his face.


End file.
